glee_no_realfandomcom_es-20200214-history
And I Am Telling You I'm Not Going
And I Am Telling You I'm Not Going (en español Y Te Digo Que No Me Voy), es una canción presentada en el episodio Sectionals. Es interpretada por Mercedes Jones. En The Glee Project, el participante Alex Newell audicionó con esta canción, y volvió a cantarla en el reality durante el episodio Tenacity. Además, esta canción está incluida en el álbum Glee: The Music, Volume 2 y en el videojuego Glee Karaoke Revolution - Volumen 1. La versión original pertenece a Jennifer Hudson, del musical Dreamgirls. Contexto de la Canción Cuando New Directions estaba organizando su lista para las Seccionales y necesitan una balada, Mercedes canta esta canción. Rachel se ofrece inmediatamente pero Mercedes pide que la dejen cantar. Emma, quien estaba a cargo del Glee Club para las Seccionales, aceptó que Mercedes cantara. Luego de escucharla interpretar este tema, todos aceptan la interpretación, incluso Rachel. Más tarde, en las Seccionales, cuando los chicos del McKinley llegan, se enteran que la lista de su repertorio ha sido filtrada, y por eso las chicas del Coro de la Jane Addams Academy están interpretando esta canción, con lo cual se ven obligados a cambiarla por otra a último momento. Rachel le ofrece a Mercedes hacer otro solo, pero Mercedes dice que no tiene nada más preparado, por lo cual Rachel procede a interpretar un número de "Don't Rain On My Parade". The Glee Project Esta es la canción con la que Alex audicionó, y además, es la canción que debió cantar en el episodio Tenacity frente a Ryan Murphy al estar nominado. Finalmente recibe otra oportunidad y sigue en la competencia. Letra And I am telling you I'm not going. You're the best man I'll ever know. There's no way I can ever go, No, no, no, no way, No, no, no, no way I'm livin' without you. I'm not livin' without you. I don't want to be free. I'm stayin', I'm stayin', And you, and you, you're gonna love me. Ooh, you're gonna love me. And I am telling you I'm not going, Even though the rough times are showing. There's just no way, There's no way. We're part of the same place. We're part of the same time. We both share the same blood. We both have the same mind. And time and time we have so much to share, No, no, no, No, no, no, I'm not wakin' up tomorrow mornin' And findin' that there's nobody there. Darling, there's no way, No, no, no, no way I'm livin' without you. I'm not livin' without you. You see, there's just no way, There's no way. Please don't go Away from me Stay with me,stay with me Stay, stay and hold me Stay, stay and hold me Oh please stay and hold me miss me Try and miss me Try and miss me Oh i know, i know, i know you care Tear down the mountains, Yell, scream and shout. You can say what you want, I'm not walkin' out. Stop all the rivers, Push, strike, and kill. I'm not gonna leave you, There's no way I will. And I am telling you I'm not going. You're the best man I'll ever know. There's no way I could ever, ever go, No, no, no, no way, No, no, no, no way I'm livin' without you. Oh, I'm not livin' without you, I'm not livin' without you. I don't wanna be free. I'm stayin', I'm stayin', And you, and you, and you You're gonna love me. Oh, yeah, you're gonna love me, Yes, you are, love me, Ooh, ooh, ooh, love me, Love me, Love me, Love me, Love me. You're gonna love me. Curiosidades *Durante unos momentos de la presentación, vemos a Quinn cubriéndose los oídos. Esto es debido a que le molestan los sonidos muy agudos.